Star
by Sandararaa
Summary: Hanya sebuah dari sedikit cerita kehidupan pasangan yang akhirnya menikah, Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung [Seri 'Complete'-Wp/Oneshoot/BTS FANFICTION/SHOUNEN-AI/BOYXBOY/JEON JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG/RNR Juseyoo]


**Star**

 **Summary:** **Hanya sebuah dari sedikit cerita kehidupan pasangan yang akhirnya menikah, Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung.**

 **Jungkook x Taehyung**

 **BTS Fanfiction| Shounen-ai | BoyxBoy | KookV | Typo| Gaje |Amburadul**

 **#BottomTae.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin malam berhembus pelan mengantarkan hawa dingin yang lumayan menusuk kulit, serta langit yang gelap dan luas tampak dipenuhi ribuan bintang.

Suasana malam yang begitu tenang, dimana di bawah langit yang sama, tepatnya di teras belakang sebuah rumah sederhana tampak sepasang anak manusia yang tengah menikmati malam bersama.

Benar, mereka adalah Jeon Jungkook dan Kim-maksudnya Jeon Taehyung yang telah resmi menjadi istri dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Dan pernikahan pasangan muda ini telah berjalan selama sebulan terakhir ini.

Mereka duduk di teras berlantai kayu dari rumah berlantai dua yang cukup luas namun sederhana, milik Jungkook di busan yang terletak lumayan jauh dari kota, tanpa menggunakan alas apapun, dengan Taehyung yang duduk bersandar pada dada bidang suaminya, sementara Jungkook yang setia memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bukankah malam ini sangat indah, Kookie-ah?" Taehyung bertanya seraya melihat ke arah langit malam yang luas.

"Hn." Jungkook mengiyakan sembari mendongak ke arah langit yang sama seperti yang dilihat Taehyung.

"Kira-kira berapa jumlah semua bintangnya?"

"Sangat banyak, Hyung."

"Tak berniat menghitungnya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Jungkook ringkas, yang dibalas gerutuan kesal dari Taehyung setelahnya hingga membuat Jungkook tersenyum tipis tanpa sadar.

"Apa kau tak merasa kedinginan, Hyung?"

"Hmm, dingin."

Melepas pelukan ringannya sejenak, Jungkook meraih selembar selimut yang entah sejak kapan telah ia persiapkan di sampingnya. Lantas melebarkannya dan memakainnya terlebih dahulu kemudian kembali memeluk Taehyung-istrinya dengan selimut yang telah membungkus dirinya.

"Kookie-ah."

"Hmm,"

"Masih terasa dingin." Gumam Taehyung lirih yang tentu saja bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh suaminya itu hingga membuat Jungkook terkekeh setelahnya, istrinya ini benar-benar menggemaskan, batin Jungkook.

Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Taehyung dan menyandarkan dagunya tepat dipundak Taehyung yang kosong. "Sudah merasa lebih hangat, sayang?" menggoda istrinya, Jungkook berbisik tepat di telinga Taehyung sembari tersenyum begitu lembut dan dibalas senyuman lebih lebar dari Taehyung setelahnya.

Saling melempar senyum, mereka terlihat begitu-tidak, maksudnya mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Sangat.

"Oh ya, ulang tahunmu nanti kau ingin hadiah apa, Kookie?"

"Hadiah?" tanyanya balik dan Taehyung mengangguk polos, mengiyakan tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Aku tidak butuh hadiah." jawab Jungkook kemudian.

"Yaaa~ mana boleh seperti itu?" melepas pelukan Jungkook cepat, Taehyung menjawab kesal dengan sedikit memiringkan badannya agar bisa menghadap suaminya itu.

"Hadiah apa lagi yang kuinginkan, jika sudah ada kau disisiku, Hyung?"

 **Blushhh**

Dengan cepat Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Halahh...Taehyung akui jika ia benar-benar payah jika sudah kena gombalan suaminya ini.

"T-tapi, tidakkah sekarang kau memiliki sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" lanjutnya sedikit terbata dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Melihat raut wajah istrinya yang berubah-ubah itu membuat Jungkook sedikit terkekeh, lagi. Keinginan ya? Tentu saja ia punya. Hanya satu.

Kembali menatap kearah langit, Jungkook bergumam, "Bintang kecil."

Namun, sepertinya Taehyung dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Terbukti dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat mengernyit tak paham dan bingung. "Bintang kecil?" tanyanya berniat memastikan.

Jungkook kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada Taehyung yang nampak kebingungan. "Hm, bintang kecil."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Jungkook menjawab tak mau kalah.

"Jadi, kau mau bintang yang di langit itu sebagai hadiahmu?" tunjuk Taehyung kearah langit dan Jungkook menggeleng.

"Lalu? Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tak paham. Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku dengan bahasa yang gampang?" Taehyung benar-benar dibuat kebingungan sekarang. Sebenarnya apa mau suaminya ini? Bukankah ia tak suka berbelit-belit? pikirnya.

Jungkook menyeringai setan saat melihat kebingungan istri manisnya ini, dan entah kenapa mendadak Taehyung merasakan firasat buruk sekarang.

Jungkook mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung diam. Hampir tak bernapas sama sekali saat Jungkook semakin merapat padanya. Membuat jarak keduanya semakin tipis.

"Seorang Baby." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Taehyung.

Masih tak mendapatkan respon dari istrinya, Jungkook kembali mengulang ucapanya dengan seringai yang belum lepas dari bibirnya,"Aku ingin seorang Baby, Hyung."

 **Gubrak**

Dengan wajah semerah tomat Taehyung berdiri. Namun, raut wajahnya masih terlihat blank, kaget, berdebar tak karuan, entahlah tak bisa dijelaskan.

Kemudian melangkah masuk ruangan hingga membuat Jungkook melihatnya bingung karena tingkah istrinya yang tiba-tiba berdiri dengan tergesa lantas berjalan menjauh darinya.

Dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari Taehyung, Jungkook mulai buka suara. "Ya~ Hyung, kau mau kema-"

"Yak! berhenti disitu dan jangan mendekat, huh?" ancam Taehyung kilat sembari membalikkan badannya tak lupa dengan jari telunjuknya yang reflek terangkat antisipatif kearah Jungkook.

Bukannya takut, Jungkook malah tersenyum lebih lebar karenanya. "Wajahmu merah, sayang. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mampus. Kau ketahuan, Taehyung. Muka merah mu ketahuan. Pekik Taehyung dalam hati. "Pokoknya tetap disitu."

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi kau bertanya apa yang kuinginkan, Hmm?" dengan seringai lebih lebar Jungkook bertanya berniat menggoda istrinya.

Taehyung semakin memerah.

Perlahan Jungkook berdiri dan mulai berjalan kearah Taehyung, hingga membuatnya semakin gelagapan."Yaaa! kubilang jangan mendekat, Jeon. Aku serius!" tegas Taehyung kembali dengan wajah semerah tomatnya. Ya ampun, manis sekali.

"Aku juga serius, sayang. Jadi, kemarilah."

"Yakkk! Menjauh dariku, Jeon Mesum Jungkook."

Malam itu, adalah sedikit hal dari kebersamaan mereka yang begitu sederhana, namun mampu memunculkan senyum bahagia dalam sebuah keluarga yang tengah mereka bangun.

Little Star = Baby Jeon?

-END-


End file.
